wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Geeky
Pretty Geeky is an upcoming Wiki Channel Original Movie that is expected to air late 2014. The movie was officially picked up by the network on April 22, 2014. It was confirmed that Aiden Kristoff was no longer involved with the project, since then the role was given to newcomer Dalton Cross. The movie premiered with 5.1 million viewers in the US. Overview Fashionable and chic Layla Brandon is a straight A student who gets assigned to tutor the new kid at her school, Cole. Chemistry test after chemistry test, Cole is constantly flunking each one. But, Layla soon learns that it's because he and his buddies have been hard at work preparing for an upcoming Robot Wars tournament they are going to participate in, under the team name "Jet 3." The team must build an extreme robot and then battle it out in the arena. When Cole notices Layla herself has a secret gaming and nerdy side, he asks her to join the team to satisfy the rule of having 4 or more members. His teammates on the other hand, Wyatt and Jet, along with a lot of the other robotic community competitors, doubt that a fashionable girly-girl like Layla is capable of dealing with something as intelligent as robotics. Now, with her fashion intact and confidence fresh, Layla is ready even more to win the Robot Wars and prove to everyone and herself that girls can have both brains and beauty. Main Cast *''Rayelle'' as Layla Brandon -A girly girl, who gets all good grades and does well in school. She loves looking nice and is secretly good at video games. Begins to tutor Conner. *''Dalton Cross'' as Cole Evans - The guy who meets Layla after she's tutoring him, he's a bit new to the school, but he actually sees that she's good at math and with numbers and decides to bring her to meet the guys. He starts to develop a bit of a crush on Layla. He's a chill, laid back guy. *''Noah Carson'' as Wyatt Turner - He's the team captain of the robotics team. He's into comics and video games, and is a bit of slacker when it comes to things like doing homework, and doesn't like other subjects like english and history, but makes up for it with his knowledge and love of science, video games, and chemistry. *''Zander Sun'' as Jetson "Jet" Wu - He's the 3rd member of the group. He's often called "the Jet" because he's super fast with math and algebra equations, he's one of the smartest kids in school, and is a bit of nerd. He gets nothing but straight A's, and is a vital member of Team Rocket. Supporting Cast *''Mallory Jays'' as Josephine "Jo" Mitchell - One of Layla's bestfriends who is always by her side. At first she and Missy are a bit skeptical about Layla joining the team, but support her all the way by helping her raise money to send the team to the competition and showing up at the actual bot wars event and even noticing that Cole may like her. *''Olivia Staton'' as Missy Andrews - Another one of Layla's bestfriends. At first she and Jo are a bit skeptical about Layla joining the team, but support her all the way by helping her raise money to send the team to the competition and showing up at the actual bot wars event and even noticing that Cole may like her. *''Austin Edwards'' as Arthur Westbrooke - a rival of Jet 4 who tries to disband them and pretends to have an interest in Layla to get to her head and provoke Cole. Music The movie's official theme song, "Too Much" performanced by Rayelle was officially released November 17, 2014 through Wiki Channel Music Group. Category:Wiki Channel Original Movies Category:Movies Category:NYCgleek's projects Category:Projects